


MOMENTS OF TRUTH

by jonnor_chaos



Series: CONFRONTING OURSELVES [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Couch, Feelings, Flat - Freeform, Fluff, GUYS, Gay, Honesty, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Pride, Romance, Tension, boys, compassion - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnor_chaos/pseuds/jonnor_chaos
Summary: I'm sorry that this took so long. I'm also sorry that it is so short. I've been away from writing for a fair while and I'm trying to get back into it.I hope this made at least one person happy.





	MOMENTS OF TRUTH

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long. I'm also sorry that it is so short. I've been away from writing for a fair while and I'm trying to get back into it.  
> I hope this made at least one person happy.

I couldn’t find sleep. My brain would let me.

**_“You should put on a shirt,” he said in a strained voice._ **

**_“Or you could take yours off.”_ **

Everything happened so fast after that. His reaction to my challenge.

**_My back coming up against the wall. Strong, steady hands on my bare hips._ **

**_“Every fucking time.” The growl in his voice sending my mind into overdrive._ **

Before I could really think, I was lost in the feeling of his lips on mine. It was fierce and desperate but oddly gentle. Typically him. Every nerve in my body was on fire. It ended way too soon.

**_“I… I don’t know what this means.”_ **

**_“It means, if you want do this with me, Tommy, you already have my answer.”_ **

His lips were on mine immediately again. Somewhere in that beautiful chaotic moment, his shirt landed on the floor. There were tears and a smile I could feel as tongue teased against my lips. 

**_“I… I do, Haz… I want to be with you… I really fucking do.”_ **

By the time we regained any sense of composure, there was almost nothing but skin between his body and mine. We looked at each other, flushed from what we had been doing, and what we had been about to do. Despite my protests, it wasn’t me who had come to my sense first.

“Wait…” he said breathlessly, “Haz, we have… have to stop.”

“It’s alright, Tom.”

He persisted. “I can’t do this to you.”

I had no more disappointment left in me, so my reaction switched to anger. “For fuck sake, Thomas!”

I shifted until I was sitting upright on the couch, “You had to wait until we’re practically goddamn naked before going back down that fucking road?!”

“What… I don’t mean…” he sound perplexed.

I moved to get up from the couch, “Forget it, alright.” I moved to stand. His hand caught my own. I couldn’t help but stop, even this smallest touch and I was willing to give in to him.

“It’s not what you think,” Tom said, looking at me earnestly, “Haz… I want this so bad with you but I can’t do it this way. You deserve better.”

_Always the gentleman, huh, Thomas? I thought to myself._

“Your brain works on a different level, you know that?” I replied, exasperated, wanting to just pick up where we had left off. But I knew that wasn’t going to happen now.

His hand brushed against my side. “I’ve never felt like this before…” he said looking at everything except my face.

“Felt like what?”

His fingers came to rest at the nape of my neck, “Like..” he looked shyly at me and whispered, “…like I could love another man.”

I realised how instantly how difficult that had been for him to say. How significant it was for both of us. I took his hand in mine and leaned down to kiss him gently on the cheek.

“That felt nice,” he said with a smile.

“I’m proud of you, Tommy.” I said genuinely.

“Hey, Harrison?”

“Yes?”

A cheeky, confident smile, “We are so gay!”

I reached for the nearest cushion and tossed it at him. “You’re such a fucking div!”

Before I could react, he pulled me back onto the couch. The rain was still falling, the French toast was forgotten and none of that mattered for a few long, happy hours.

* * *

That was four day ago.


End file.
